Anatomy of Adjectives
by LaurenMSL
Summary: Humiliated, dumbfounded, naïve, idiotic, hopeless and nauseous. These were six of the millions of adjectives that could be used to describe Rory Gilmore. Jess turns up during Bridesmaids Revisited. Chapter 5 up! Reviewing is like voting. MAKE A DIFFERENCE
1. Surprised

A.N: Hey guys. So, I know I didn't finish OTN yet, so I really should not be starting another story. But, this just popped into my head during Political Science lecture and I needed to get it out. I'm not planning anything longer than 3 chapters, but if there are more I apologize. I'll try to gather more ideas for OTN as well. But enjoy this!

Anatomy of Adjectives

Humiliated, dumbfounded, naïve, idiotic, hopeless and nauseous. These were six of the millions of adjectives that could be used to describe what Rory Gilmore was feeling at the moment. Used was another good one too, perhaps the best one. Humiliated that her boyfriend would let her walk into a room full of women he had sexual relations with, while they were still together nonetheless. Dumbfounded about how she didn't suspect a thing. Naïve thinking that she could change someone's playboy ways, and idiotic in assuming it was working. Now she was hopelessly sitting outside a beautiful hotel, wanting to throw up all over her $2,000 Chanel dress.

Then they fought. What _kills_ her is that Logan completely believes they were broken up.

--

"I didn't cheat on you." Logan replied calmly. Rory quickly stands from her chair.

"Oh, so you didn't sleep with-" He cuts her off

"No, I did, but we were broken up." Her anger turned into shock.

"No! You were broken up! Not me, I thought we were just taking some time!"

"Apart. Not seeing each other."

"Yes. Taking some time. Not seeing each other for a while. That doesn't mean broken up!" Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."

"No! When you break up, you have to tell the other person! You can't just decide that you're broken up, and just go off and - God! I can't believe I fell for all your stupid tricks! The coffee cart, and going to my mother - you went to my mother! Why would you bother going through that? You had plenty of backup! What do you need me for?"

--

And then, the Cirque Du Soleil of the evening, he says tells her he loves her. He's kidding right?

Her anger quickly turns into tears once more. As Rory looks up, she finds that someone is now standing in front of her.

"Great, whoever you are, just know I'm usually not a complete mess like this." The man chuckled.

"Really? I thought Rory Gilmore wore her make-up like that every day, you've always been a trend setter."

"Jess?" She wiped her eyes, which spread her black mascara further about her porcelain doll-like face. The raven-haired man bent down onto his knee.

Add 'Surprised' to that list of adjectives.

"I knew it was you. What are you doing here?" His look of concern made her smile. She hadn't seen or even heard from Jess Mariano since he came to see her at her Grandmothers house. She was actually jealous of him that day. He wrote a book and was doing something with his life while Rory was wasting away in the satin sheets of an expensive mattress; embarrassed of herself for being what her mother had saved her from. For the first time, he helped her that night, and she was eternally grateful.

"Long story." He smiled.

"I've got time." Jess sat on the bench next to her, and listened intently.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway? Jess Mariano at a high-society event? Alert the media!" He smirked.

"The groom is a cousin of my girlfriend." Rory's face fell just enough for him to notice. "Stop trying to change the subject, why are you sitting outside a beautiful wedding alone and looking obviously upset?"

"Well, that night we saw each other, when you and Logan got into a fight, I went back into the restaurant to tell him how rude he was and how he shouldn't treat people that way. Then he started to say that I was blaming him for the way I was living, and that it was my fault. So he threw money on the table and left." Rory took a breath and Jess nodded.

"So we weren't really talking for a while, and then he apologized and things were fine. Hah, fine, yeah everything was fine until I walked into Honor's, who is Logan's sister by the way, bridal room and had a room full of bridesmaids tell me how they had recently slept and/or messed around with Logan. All of them." Jess put his arm around Rory's now sobbing frame and cursed under his breath.

"Oh jeez. He's a dick Rory."

"Oh, no. I'm not done. So then when I approached him about it, he went on to say how we were 'technically' broken up even though he never decided to tell me this little detail." Jess pulled her into his shoulder and let her cry on his rented suit.

"Why didn't I completely listen to you the first time? Because I'm an idiot that's why! I suck and I'm an idiot." He pulled her chin up and looked into her blue tear-filled eyes.

"Listen to me, you are not and idiot and you definitely don't suck. He's the asshole Ror! You knew that. You always try and find the good in people, but maybe Logan just doesn't have any." She shook her head.

"But he does! When he wants to be, Logan is a really good guy. He just isn't used to being monogamous. I tried so hard Jess, I thought he would be able to commit and I was completely wrong."

"Well then that's his fault. He is the biggest idiot in the world for doing that to you. He has no idea what he just lost. Believe me you, I was in the same situation and I regret it to this day Rory." Jess' voice began to increase in volume, and without knowing he was screaming the last part. Rory was taken aback.

"So that's what happens right? Everyone leaves poor little Rory in the dust, and feels bad, but in the end who gets the short end of the stick huh? Me. I'm the one sitting her in tears not being able to hold a successful relationship, and look at you!" She points a manicured finger into his chest. "You're life is so together that it makes me _sick_ because I'm not in as good of a place as you."

Jess swiftly removes her finger and holds it up. "Don't _ever_ compare yourself to me! Look at where you came from, and look at where I came from. Yes, maybe I have everything at a good place right now, but in true Jess Mariano fashion, it will be in pieces very soon. I have a feeling it's already starting." Rory crossed her arms in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that every time I see you, or hear from you I stop everything I'm doing for you. For some reason I can't not think about you Rory and it's killing me."

"You know what Jess? Forget it. Forget about me and go back to your girlfriend, to Philly and to your great new life. Leave me in the dust once again; I can take care of myself." She turned away, her back towards her ex. Jess stood silent, taking in her offer. The only thing that had been holding him back from finding someone else to completely commit to was her. Every relationship he has had after Rory failed from obvious commitment issues on his side. When he began to get close to a woman, she was the only person in his mind and Jess hated it. When he thought he had her gone from his heart, there she was again, on a bench. At the same wedding he was attending. Needing someone to tell her everything was going to be alright.

"I can't do that." She slowly turned back to him. He smiled, a rarity for everyone except Rory, and grabbed hold of her hand again, this time as a friendly gesture. She responded by squeezing it to hers, all-knowing the situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I'm just upset at Logan and taking it out on you." His grin grew.

"Is there a lake around here? You can push me in if you want; you never did take me up on that offer." Rory laughed. "Sounds good right about now."

"Hey Ace!" Things were about to get a little more complicated.


	2. Pathetic

A.N: So, I went to check the stat's of this story to see almost 200 hits and not that many reviews. Come on people! Even if you hate it, just tell me! I can take criticism (actually I really can't, but do it anyway)! I think I'm going to have a five review minimum per chapter. I should reach for more, but I'm easily satisfied…usually. Oh, and I'm going to try to reply to as many reviews as I can, because I love when people reply to mine. Anyway, I have many ideas about what's going to happen. I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I just really want to get to a certain part. But yeah, enjoy!

Anatomy of Adjectives

"Ace! There you are!" Logan wobbles out of the lobby, beer in hand. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened in there. Those girls meant n-nothing to me, you know that Rory! I l-love you Rory, not them." Rory held her hands against her ears and Jess stands. If he thought he was going to come here piss drunk, and get Rory to forgive him he had another thing coming, Jess thought.

"Stop! Just stop it Logan, I'm done. I'm tired and done of hearing your stupid excuses for everything. What's done is done and you can't take it back. I thought I loved you, but how can I love someone who treats me this way?" She stands up. "I need to leave."

Jess protectively holds her back. "Wait a second, I'll drive you home. Let me just tell Colette."

"No, I can take her home. She lives with _me_. She's _my_ girlfriend and she'll do what _I _say!" Logan steps closer to Jess, he can smell his alcohol ridden breath which makes him even angrier. Jess pushes his chest which causes Logan's bottle to fall and break.

"Back off asshole. Rory isn't an object you can take control over. If she wants to leave, she's leaving with me. I'd rather not see her in the hospital because of some alcoholic rich boy who thinks every woman is a prize." Logan grinds his teeth together and stares at Jess.

"Logan, you're drunk. I don't want to go home with you. I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Besides, I'm going to Paris'. I told you I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow. Just leave!" She pleads. Logan steps back and trips over the curb.

"Fine. You know what? Fine. Go, be with Jack or whatever his fucking name is. I'm done too. Goodbye Rory." Logan stumbles back into the hotel, pushing a waiter who crosses his path. Rory sits back on the bench and looks up. This was for the better; Logan brought her nothing but trouble and partying. She needed to get back to her own life now. It was Rory's time and heck, she was going to enjoy it.

Jess reaches into his pocket and hands her his car keys.

"It's the black Toyota, sit in the car I'll be right there." Rory nods and heads towards the car. She puts the key in the passenger door and opens it. After sitting, she takes in her surroundings; black interior, a CD player and radio with many CD's strewn across the floor(mostly classic rock, and interestingly Fergie: The Dutchess). She chuckled to herself and took her cell phone from her purse to dial Paris.

"Hello?"

"Paris, its Rory. Listen I need somewhere to stay tonight. I got into a huge fight with Logan because he was sleeping with all these girls when we were apparently on a break and now I have nowhere to go and Jess is driving me there and I need you to let me stay, please." Rory rambled. Paris let out a loud sigh and replied.

"What a disgusting species of men we've got ourselves. Fine, Doyle isn't here either. I don't want to see him right now. We'll order Chinese." With that she hung up. Rory put her phone back and leaned into the seat. She should probably call her mother, but she didn't want to worry her. Lorelai would insist she come home, but Rory wasn't ready for the "I-told-you-so" just yet. Yes, Lorelai will have to wait until tomorrow.

Jess jumped into the driver's side and took the keys from the brunette.

"Find…Colette was it?" Jess nodded.

"Yeah, she's O.K with it. She was also a little tipsy so that definitely went into the decision." Rory smiled and nodded back uncomfortably. "So, direct me to casa a la Paris."

"Make a right and keep going." Jess started the car and began to drive. The first fifteen minutes was for the most part silent, other than Rory's directions. The silence became too much for either of them.

"So, how did you meet Colette?" Jess smirked.

"She came into the store a lot, at first just to buy art and books, but after awhile I knew something was up. She used to sit on one of our couches and pretend to read the same book every day. I decided to talk to her and the next thing I knew I asked her out."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"About two and a half months. Which is definitely a record for me since….well you know." She looked down at her wringing hands. "I can't believe she's Josh's cousin though. Small world, huh?" Jess laughed.

"Yeah, real small." Jess grabbed her hand comfortably again.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. You know you can do better than him right?" Rory smiled and glanced out the window.

"Yes. I just-for some reason- really thought that I loved him and that I could maybe fix him. I guess that was just really stupid of me."

"Rory, you need to try to stop making other people better. I know that's how you are, and you're amazing for that reason, but sometimes people need to change on their own." She frowned a little and Jess squeezed her hand.

"Just to let you in on a secret, everything I've done with my life was for you." A blush crept to her cheeks as she mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Oh, this is it." Rory pointed to the building and Jess pulled up to the curve. He skeptically looked around and turned back to her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? This neighborhood doesn't look exactly…safe." Rory laughed as well and assured him it was fine, and she had lived here at one point.

"Plus, Paris has an intense door lock system. A burglar wouldn't be able to get in that apartment without an axe and a chain saw."

"I've heard they begun to bring those things now. It was probably her that started that trend." Rory put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Here, why don't you give me your number so I can call you tomorrow and let you know that I'm still alive." He took out his cell as she did and obliged. They exchanged numbers just in case she forgot to call him.

"Thanks for the ride, Jess." Underneath her crazy makeup and tears, that real Rory smile shined through and he knew she would be fine. She gave him a small hug and left the car. He waited until she was inside the dilapidated building until he began the trek back to the hotel.

&

"And that's what happened." Rory chewed the last of her kung-pow chicken as Paris finished her eggroll.

"Wow, what a moron. You know, I think all guys just have this screw up point where they need to make our lives miserable. Well God, its working! Thanks a lot!" She screamed to the ceiling. Rory sighed and leaned into the couch, looking pretty pathetic right now. Pathetic, that's a good adjective. She mentally threw it on the top of the list. Her cell phone ringing then disturbed her pathetic thinking.

"Hold on Paris, let me get that. It's probably Logan."

"If it's him, let me talk. I want to tell him how much of a scum bag he is." Rory laughed and took out her phone. Instead of the name Logan flashing on the screen, she was again surprised to see Jess's initials on there. She picked it up.

"Hey, you get back alright?" Maybe he was calling to check up on her.

"Uh, yeah I'm here. There's one problem though." His voice sent out a feeling of anger and confusion. The noise in the background told her he was still in the hall.

"What's going on?" Rory worried. She had hoped Logan didn't try to attack Jess when he got back. That would have just made things even worse especially in his drunken state. Plus, Jess is not the type to stand there and let him beat him to a pulp. She didn't want to completely ruin Honor's wedding, even though it was already tainted.

"I can't find Colette."


	3. Hopeless

A.N: HEY GUYZ! So I'm just putting it out there that I just got an internship at a cool daytime TV talk show, PLUS work PLUS classes. So that means less often, sporadic updates. But I should find time….hopefully. Anyway, enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to check out my other story, Our Time Now, which has JUST been updated!

P.S: I met Milo again today. He's so dreamy.

Anatomy of Adjectives

Rory didn't know what to say when Jess failed to find his girlfriend. She had her speculations, of course, but didn't think any of them were completely plausible. She was thinking out of anger, which never holds truth…right?

Jess decided to drive back to Paris', being that Colette was the only source of housing he had. He too had ideas of where she might be, but quickly pushed them to the back of his head.

"Are there any more eggrolls?" He asked, picking through a carton of who-knows-what. Rory handed him another box.

"Knock yourself out." He graciously nodded and bit into the roll.

"So Bukowski, you have no idea where your girlfriend went huh?" Paris asked, motioning to him with a chopstick.

"I called her cell phone, her parents house, her apartment and even her job and no answer." Paris looked at Rory sideways, raising her eyebrows. She didn't think that….they were together? Logan did have a revengeful side to him, especially when he was drunk.

"Paris, no." Jess stared questioningly.

"Paris no, what? Where do _you_ think she is." Paris laughed.

"Well, if I know Logan Huntzberger, then I know exactly where she is."

"You don't think…"

"Well let's see. You just drove away with _his_ girlfriend, yours being in a nice drunk state. What do you think an intoxicated sex fiend would do?" Jess angrily threw down his plate and stood up.

"Fuck! Come on Rory, you're taking me to his apartment now." Rory shook her head. Not only did she want to ignore the fact that what Paris was assuming was probably the truth, but going there would make her already horrible night worse.

"Jess I really don't think that's such a go-"

"Jesus, Rory! I want to catch this asshole in the act. Aren't you angry that you just broke up with him and he's already fucking someone else's girlfriend?" Rory turned pale and looked down, immediately Jess realized what he had said and sat back down.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that," He put his hand on her arm. "But come on, not only is he hurting you, but me as well." She looked back up and nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Jess grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her to the door.

"We'll be back." Paris shrugged and sipped the last of her cola. "Don't make me say 'I told you so'!"

&

Rory lead Jess to the top floor penthouse of the building and stood in front of the door.

"Is this it?" Rory nodded.

"Yep, welcome to penthouse a la Huntzberger." He looked at her again.

"Do you have a key?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to use it?" Jess was getting impatient. Not that he meant to be, but he was currently in an unfavorable situation. He didn't think that Colette was seriously the cheating type, but then again he hadn't known her for that long. Jess Mariano did not like to be toyed with, and if he needed to crack some skulls in order for that to end, then he certainly would…gladly.

"Maybe…"

"Rory-"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Personally, wouldn't you rather Colette tell you herself? That way if it really did happen, you would know! Or you can just catch her in a lie instead of in bed with my ex-boyfriend." Jess ignored her pleas.

"Open the door Rory." She sighed and took out her key, attached to a Hello Kitty keychain and a small "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign. The key turned and the door opened, all they saw was black. Rory walked in and switched on the light, but the apartment seemed to be empty and the bed un-slept in.

"Huh." Rory spread her arms out to her sides.

"See! There's no one here! Let's go." She tried to run back out the door until Jess grabbed her waist.

"Wait a minute. Listen." Jess covered her mouth before she could speak. They both heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. Jess snapped and ran for the door.

"Jess!" He stopped and put his ear to the oak, his face fell. Sounds of giggling and moaning escaped the room. Names were being screamed, walls banged on. Jess removed his ear from the surface and walked to the bedroom desk, grabbing a pen and a post-it note. Quickly scribbling on it, he set the note on the pillow and walked back to Rory.

"Let's go." She silently obliged.

&

The car ride back was as silent as the one taken before, other than a few bangs on the steering wheel by Jess. They pulled up to the same curb once again, Jess turned the car off. Neither made an effort to leave. Rory tried hard not to look at him throughout the ride back, unsure of his emotions. There was one thing she had been curious about, but wasn't sure if she should ask. It was killing her.

"So, what did you write?" Rory gave in, still staring blankly out her window. She heard Jess breathe in harshly.

"Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love."

&

"Hey, this is Jess' cell. I can't answer right now, so you know what to do."

"Jess. It's me. Listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that…wait, that's it. I didn't think. I saw the handwriting on the note and knew it was from you. I woke up this morning with a headache and heartache. This wasn't supposed to happen…But you don't want to hear excuses. I don't know where you are, but I can drop off your stuff at the store when I get back to Philly. I don't expect you to forgive me, but it would mean a lot. I cared about you, I hope you know that. I'm sorry things didn't work out. See you."


	4. Insane

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I've been reallllyyy busy with school and work and my new internship! Review! This is my longest chapter to date, so enjoy it!

Anatomy of Adjectives 4

Insane

"You know what's funny?" Jess chuckled, sitting on the bed in Rory's old room in Paris' apartment. Doyle had since come back and claimed apologies; Rory and Jess were then confined to the room in hopes of blocking out moans and bangs.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side from her place on the floor.

Jess wrung his hands together, his white button down shirt sleeves pushed up on his upper arms.

"Absolutely nothing feels different to me. I don't feel cheated or lied to, it's like I don't care." He laughed out loud. Rory smiled slightly in hopes of not seeming pathetic for feeling down. "You know I didn't love her. She told me all the time, but I could never say it back."

"Why not?" Jess looked down at his hands, then back up to Rory's eyes.

"I couldn't make myself love someone, and I don't say things I don't mean. You should know that." She thought for a second, nodding silently.

"I told Logan all the time. The thing is… I really do love Logan. I'm just not in love with him. I don't think you get to pick who you fall in love with." She smiled, this time for real.

"It's fate's funny way of saying you have no choice in the matter."

&

Rory began humming something indescribable and tapping her hands on her lap. Jess narrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out what in the hell she was doing.

"Have you finally gone insane?" Rory shook her head.

"Nope. Just bored." She continued. He realized the song, A Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts, and shook his head.

"You're a Coco-nutcase. Do you know that? After everything that just happened you're sitting there humming a song about coconuts while Paris and whatever his name is are doing the horizontal tango in the next room."

"What else would you suggest I do? Sit here quietly? Am I _not_ a Gilmore?"

"Point taken… Carry on." He waved his hand in her direction and she took it as a cue to hum and tap some more. Her humming was, sadly for Jess, interrupted by her cell phone from her clutch.

"Crap. Hello?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, where have you been?! I tried your cell a million times, I tried the apartment and Paris' and everywhere I could think of! Don't go missing without telling Mama first!"

"Hey Mom. Sorry I guess I didn't hear the phone, I'm at Paris'. "

"Is Logan there? What's going on? How was the wedding?" She sighed and prepared herself for the explanation.

"Well actually, I broke up with Logan."

"Um…OK Hun, I'm going to need a little more than that. Why?"

"Mom, it was terrible! I was in the bridal room with Honor and all her bridesmaids were telling me about how they had slept or been with Logan at least once, and I realized the times they were talking about was when we had that fight. He cheated on me! He believes we were broken up, when neither of us had said that AT ALL. So I was outside and Jess was there and he drove me to Paris'."

"What a minute…JESS is there?" Rory blushed.

"Uh yeah. I'll explain that later, but at the moment we are in my old room waiting for Paris and Doyle to stop having sex."

"Babe, I am so confused so I'm just going to wait for you to explain this in person. It sounds like an interesting story…"

"Believe me, it is. I need to get my stuff from Logan's and bring it over here tomorrow, so I might come down next weekend."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"Well get an hourglass and sit still because I need to get some things in order first! I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, goodnight loin fruit." Rory closed her phone with a sigh, explaining the rest to her mother was going to be painful, but it needed to be done. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on herself. Looking up at Jess, who had decided to lie on the bed with his hands behind his head, she stood.

"So, I'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"Why are you still here? You could have been back in Philly by now doing whatever you author types do. Why did you stay?" Jess thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"I'm not too sure myself. Mostly because I didn't think leaving you alone was a good idea. Especially with those two bouncing around like rabbits." She smiled slyly.

"Or is it because you didn't want to be alone either?" He smirked.

"Something like that." Rory was glad Jess had gained to ability to share some feelings. Asking him these types of questions back in high school would have gotten her nothing but grunts and a headache. She admired the person Jess turned himself into, and wished she was as stable as he seems to be. Living with her grandparents was a lapse in judgment, but even after she left it was still as if she didn't know where her life was going. Rory wasn't as back-on-track as she had hoped. Maybe the breakup with Logan was the last piece of the puzzle.

She nudged his arm and sat beside him.

"Move over." He obliged and Rory lied next to his slightly longer frame. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest; she fit perfectly. It was at this point where Rory began to wonder where they stood. Were they friends? Exes? Or just two people who needed each other? Whatever the situation was, she found it funny that they always ended up helping each other out in the long run. A cycle of hurt and comfort they could only find in each other.

For right now, Rory didn't mind.

&

Jess opened his eyes the next morning, temporarily forgetting the events of the night before. He looked around the room, then at the brunette fixed under his arm and quickly remembered. Although his neck was starting to ache terribly and his bicep was completely numb, Jess had felt better than he had in awhile. His feelings for Rory were always clear, Jess would never stop loving her, but he never thought anything would come out of it. He messed that up years ago, his chance was gone. He had accepted that and moved on, but now as he lied next to her, he began to envision things he shouldn't. Those feelings, long gone, were slowly seeping back.

He attempted to move his arm from around her small shoulders, but in doing so Rory's eyes opened suddenly and she stirred. Jess admitted defeat and returned his arm to its previous position.

"Morning, sunshine." She rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.

"That wasn't exactly the most comfortable position to sleep in huh?" He laughed.

"Well, my arm is half-asleep and my neck feels as bad as yours. I think it's this bed."

"Probably." She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Lying back down, she turned on her side and faced Jess.

"I'm scared to leave the room…I don't want to find a naked Doyle making breakfast or anything."

"Has this happened before?"

"Don't ask." They chuckled. Jess reached to push back a strand of her hair blocking her vision and tuck it behind her ear. The small, but loving sentiment made her blush, which was one thing that Jess always enjoyed about her. He wasn't generally the romantic type, but he knew the things that would drive her crazy and turn her face ten shades of crimson….and loved every minute of it.

"What are we exactly?" She verbalized her thoughts from last night, not completely thinking first.

"Well, we're friends…I hope." She nodded.

"I think we should try and…forgive and forget what went on in the past. Sort of a fresh start, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me." Jess sat up and held out his hand. "Jess Mariano."

She laughed and did the same, taking his hand in hers. "Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you."

"Same here. Glad to finally meet the person I slept in the same bed with all night."

"I know! You'd think we knew each other or something. Weird." Their hands stood interlocked, both of them looking into each other's eyes and moving suspiciously closer to each other. She stopped inches from his lips. "Should we be doing this?"

"I'm not sure." His breath teased her lips, taunting her to move forward. Jess impatiently took his free hand to the back of her head and slowly thrust it towards him. Their lips met softly, but almost feverously. It was like they put everything they needed to express towards each other into it. His tongue grazed her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gave in and moaned as he explored her, familiar yet new. She reached up and played with the hair on the back of his neck, something she recalled doing years ago that was popular with him. He deepened the kiss to show appreciation and they lay down once again, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey, so Doyle made- Oh god." Rory sat up quickly and wiped her mouth. Jess pushed his face against the pillow in protest.

"Jeez. Hang a sock on the door next time." She closed the door and Rory plopped back down, her hand over her eyes.

"This is crazy." Kissing Jess? What was she thinking? She had _just_ broken up with Logan, and he just ended his relationship with Collette! Rory was not about to rebound with an Ex who she probably still had feelings for. There needed to be time between these kinds of things…right?

Jess took his face out of the pillow with a smirk.

"Yeah, but an enjoyable kind of crazy."


	5. Insufficient

A.N: Hey guys. So I wrote a whole other part to this chapter, but I decided that I was fraying away from my original idea of what this was going to turn into. So now I'm slowly re-thinking it. I really want to stick with my first plan, so I'm going to just give you guys this short chapter and then re-write the next part. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! Therefore, this is going to be chapter 4 ½ instead of 5! Stay tuned!

Anatomy of Adjectives: 4 ½

On the ride over to Logan's, things got a bit awkward between the two. Neither of them was sure if what happened that morning was real, or just done because of a needed sense of comfort. Years of pent up tension was poured into that kiss, and they knew it was inevitable.

Jess stopped the car in front and turned off the engine. He turned awkwardly, as well as you can turn in a small car, and faced her before he left.

"Just to let you know, I think I'm still in love with you. That kiss meant more to me than anything." She bit the bottom of her lip.

"That's it." He opened and shut his door quickly, opening the trunk to make room for her stuff. Rory was a bit taken-aback by his statement. It wasn't fair that all of this was being pushed in her mind at the same time. She needed to think about Logan now! There was no wallowing or ice cream or sappy movies! Although she knew these things, it felt so unbelievably right to be with Jess. There were definitely feelings there, undeniable feelings that went from her fingertips to her toes. Logan's kisses never made her feel that…alive. He had always been a little selfish in his intimacy. Jess, apparently, was thinking of her and only her. Honestly, it was about time.

Jess knocking on her window shook her out of her aimless glaze, and she got out of car as well.

"Do you need me to come up with you?" She shook her head. It was take a few trips to get all of her things out, but Rory didn't want to make matters worse by bombarding Logan.

"It's fine. All I need are my clothes and some books. Most of my stuff is still at Mom's. I just have to get my car, I can fit some stuff in there as well."

"O.K. I'll follow you back to Paris'." He was a bit relieved that they didn't have to endure another ride. She had obviously rejected him by now, Jess figured he would drop off her stuff and head back to Philly. He watched her walk to the door, half opening it then turning back.

"By the way, I'm not sure what is going on with me right now, but I wanted to say that I loved what happened this morning. You're wonderful. It's just…I need a little more time to figure this al out." She smiled. "O.K?"

He smirked. "You'll let me know then…when you're good?"

"You'll be the first to know. Believe me, it shouldn't take too long." Jess smiled, titling his head up.

"Go get your stuff. If you need me, just holler out the window. I'll be there in 5.3 seconds."

Rory laughed. "Do you Yahoo?"

"Actually, I've upgraded to Google."

"Wow, it's Mr. Bill Gates himself."


	6. Homeless

Anatomy of Adjectives Chapter 5:

A.N: Okay so I rewrote the second part of chapter 4 ½ and now I really really love it. Here you go! P.S: I should be writing two papers right now, but I'm typing this up instead.

REVIEW!

CHAPTER 5: Homeless

Rory held the door open for Jess, who was currently carrying two large boxes of books.

"Just when I thought I had more of these than you because I co-own a bookstore and all." Rory laughed.

"I think I own more books than everyone in Stars Hollow and Woodbridge combined."

"Probably." Jess dropped the boxes in her room. "How many more to go?"

"Those were the heavy ones, but there are a few in my car as well." The two began to walk out again when Paris stopped then at the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling a Columbo."

"Well detective, you better get those boxes back in the car because I'm having the apartment completely fumigated tomorrow."

"Paris…you don't need to empty the place to spray." She shook her head.

"I saw a disgusting rat in the bathroom, so this apartment is being _completely_ rodent proof. I'm going all out sister, which means we can't come back for about a month." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"I thought I told you, Gilmore! I waited until winter break so we didn't have to worry about Yale, so you need to get your books out and go." She pointed at the box, then to the door.

"So, where am I supposed to go? I can't…I can't see my mother yet because then I'd have to tell her everything and I'm not ready for her 'I told you so's" just yet."

"Well, I'm sorry Rory but I can't live in a mouse filled house. It's the mice or me and I think you living with only Doyle would be a little awkward." Rory sat on the couch and groaned loudly.

"You can stay with me if you want." Jess suggested. Rory shook her head profusely.

"No, I don't want to put you out. You've done so much for me already; I couldn't ask that of you."

"You didn't ask, I offered. It's fine Ror, really. I don't want you to have nowhere to go." Paris eyed the two of them closely, following their gazes which seemed to forget she was in the room at all.

"That's so incredibly nice of you Jess, but I still don't want to put you out. Let me pay you or something." Jess thinks for a minute.

"What if you just help us out? You could work in the store during the day that way it's not like you're crashing." She smiled at the prospect of working in a bookstore, especially one in which she knew the owner personally.

"Really? I would work as much as you need me and am _totally_ willing to sleep on the couch." He smirked.

"Good, we can keep the guest room empty then." Rory stood up and smacked his arm.

"Haha, so funny. But really, are you sure? Will your roommates be mad?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think they've seen a woman in years. They're cool, don't worry about it." Her worried face turned into relief, and she flashed a million dollar smile.

"Thank you, Jess. I promise it won't be for too long. I just need time to talk to my mother….I'll be out of your hair by Christmas the latest."

"Stay as long as you need. Let's get this stuff back in the car and you can follow me back." Jess picked up the boxes again and Paris held open the door happily.

"Great, everything's fixed. Now hurry up my moving van is coming soon and those guys don't waste time."

&&&

Rory pulled up behind Jess in front of a maroon colored brownstone building, the "Truncheon Books" sign blowing with the cool Philadelphia wind above the door. Jess knocked on the driver's side window as Rory pulled it down.

"This is it. I called Matt and Chris on the way and told them you were staying. They're cool with it." She nodded and grabbed her bag of clothes.

"Okay good. These should be fine for now I guess." She got out of the car and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Jess took out his keys and unlocked the door. "We're closed on Sunday's, so they are probably upstairs watching football or something." Rory laughed and walked into the store. She looked around at the walls of books and artwork, and traced her small hand against the spines. There was a small stage for performances in the corner and a few couches and chairs. She smiled and turned to him.

"I love this place already." He grinned back.

"Come on, upstairs isn't as pretty, but I told them to clean up a bit and have on more than underwear."

At the top of the stairs there was another door, unlocked this time. They walked into a large room, half a kitchen and half a living room area. A comfortable looking couch sat in the middle, with two chairs on the side and a coffee table in between. In front, a medium sized television. Bookshelves surrounded the walls, like downstairs. Most of them were filled, some only with papers and manuscripts.

The kitchen was quaint; a bar-type wall separated the rooms and stools next to it. Both rooms were painted surprisingly light, greens and browns.

"So, this is it. It's not much, but it's livable; Looks like they actually listened to me too." She snorted.

"It's a really nice place, Jess. It's so…comfortable looking. Like, I want to lie on that couch and never get up."

"It's been done, believe me. Let me show you your room and where everything else is." She followed him down a small hallway, which broke off of the living room. He showed her the first door to the right, the bathroom, and the closet where she could, usually, find clean towels. Her room was across the hall. She dropped her bag in the small room, only filled with a bed against one wall and a small dresser on the other. There was a window as well that looked out onto the empty Philly street. It was about half the size of her room at home, but cute. The walls were a light yellow, but not blinding.

"I'm right next to you here," he showed her his door. "And Matt and Chris are near the bathroom and down the hall." She smiled and walked towards his door.

"Let me see your room!" He stood in front of her.

"It's probably a wreck." He attempted to plead.

"I don't care! Move." He surrendered and stepped aside. His room, like the rest of the house, had shelves against every wall, but these were full from top to bottom. One stopped short to make room for a paper filled desk, a laptop closed in top of it. His bed, unmade, was covered by a dark brown comforter and black sheets. She noticed as she scanned the room again, the picture frames on the bedside table. One filled with a photo of Liz, Doula and Luke, and the other of her and himself on their first and only Thanksgiving together. Lorelai must've taken it while they weren't looking. Both were in heavy conversation, concentrated on only each other, leaving their food to their plates and forks. She loved it.

Rory pointed at the photo. "Where did you get that?" He walked over to pick it up.

"This? Luke sent it to me right after I moved in here. He was clearing out the apartment above the diner and sent me some things he thought I would like."

"That was nice of him." He nodded, looking at the photo and placing it back in its spot." I want to give him a check, you know, for helping me out back then. But I don't know if he would take it or not." Rory smiled sweetly.

"I think it would be a nice gesture."

"Yeah. I just want him to know I appreciate what he did for me."

"He would like that." His eyes caught hers and they fell into that familiar trance. She was still amazed at all that he accomplished throughout these years. The transformation was more than amazing. Loud voices interrupted her thoughts.

"Who wants food??!"

"Do you think they are back?"

"Connecticut isn't that far moron; he called me 3 hours ago."

"Yeah, but maybe they went out to eat, or they're…"

"OH my God, gross man. Get out. Jessie-poo and his lady friend! We've got grub! Please be clothed!"

Jess rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Didn't I tell you two to be civil?" Matt tossed him an eggroll.

"Hey man, this is civil for us. We could be cracking jokes about how you left with one girl and came back with another."

"Don't you even bring that up." Rory walked cautiously through the hall and poked her head around the corner. Matt brightened up instantly.

"Hello doll! Don't be scared, we're not as crazy as we seem!"

"Don't listen to him, they can do major damage to one's psych." She smiled.

"Well, mine is already permanently damaged so that's fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Rory."

"All, the infamous Rory. I'm Matthew, but call me Matt, and this is Chris." Chris tried to speak but the large portion of Kung Pow Chicken in his mouth obstructed noise, so he just waved. Rory waved back, and decided to let that infamous comment slide for now.

"Now, young miss, we've got everything you could possibly dream of from Changs Chinese Heaven, dig in." Rory grabbed a plate and a fork quickly.

"Gladly, I'm starving" Jess smirked.

"Watch her boys, you'll turn around and all the food will be gone." Rory playfully elbowed him on the arm as he mocked pain.

"Honestly, when you told us to get a lot of food, we were expecting a lady not so…petite."

"And she never exercises."

"My mother says we exercise with our mouths, Gilmores are exempt from all physical activity."

" _ALL_ physical activity?" Rory blushed.

"No, not that. That's accepted in the Gilmore handbooks. Usually it's encouraged." Chris swallowed hard.

"So, you're sleeping in the guest room right?" The four of them laughed.

"Hey, since Jess isn't getting at this, one of us might as well try."

"Well…we're kind of getting somewhere."

"This means, this one is off-limits Christopher." Jess warned jokingly and threw a fortune cookie at his head.

"Alas, there are more fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but most of them are ugly and boring."

"What about that girl you were with last week? Jenny?" Matt scrunched his nose.

"She wouldn't stop talking about her dog. Lassie this, Lassie that. You'd think she would have made up a more original name." Chris elbowed Rory.

"I think it's because Matt is secretly after our new stock girl, Abby."

"Am not!" He protested. "Besides, she hates me."

"You're right, she does hate you." Jess popped a sweet and sour chicken in his mouth.

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem. So, did you stop by the video store?"

"Duh. We decided to go for a romantic war movie theme." Rory raised her eyebrows.

"And that includes…"

"Gladiator, The Patriot and my _personal_ favorite…." He signaled to Chris.

"Marie Antoinette." Rory bounced in her stool

"Hah! That's good. I need to jot that down."Matt put his hand on his chest victoriously. "I know, we are genius."

"You guys don't mind if I shower first do you? I need to get the stench of these past few days off."

"Go ahead. Enjoy our humble abode. Mi casa es su casa. Home is where th-"

"That makes no sense, Matthew." He shrugged. "I ran out of home anecdotes. But yeah." Rory put her last spare rib down. "Be back in a few." Jess smiled as she went off down the hall to fetch her clothes and a towel."

"You're in it to win it, man." Chris spat.

"What does that even mean?"

"He's trying to say, I think, that you are head over heels in love with this girl." Chris nodded. "I've never seen you in such a good mood…ever." Jess rolled his eyes.

"What's not to love?"


End file.
